Fans Angels en caos
by paolac78
Summary: un regalo para las chicas que han participado o planean participar en la Guerra Florida.
1. Chapter 1

**PARTE 1**

La guerra Florida iba viento en popa. Todas las chicas defendían a sus galanes con emoción y mucho talento. Nuestra historia tarde en la trinchera de Galanes Encantados (GE).

Estábamos en el salón de te, disfrutando de una charla muy amena Dulce Arly, Albert y yo.

(Albert) chicas me da gusto que defiendan a todos los galanes a pesar de que cada una tiene a su favorito

(Pao) Sabes que por ustedes nosotras haríamos cualquier cosa

(Arly) así es Pao tiene razón, nosotras hacemos lo que sea por ustedes

(Albert) si eso hablábamos con los chicos. Tomaron la dinámica del grupo un día cada uno de nosotros, es un gran detalle de parte de ustedes.

Arly se sonrojo ante el cometario del guapo millonario

(Pao) ¡si Arly eso fue muy atinado!

(Arly) jijiji eso que no saben lo que les espera :P

(Albert) jajajaja ha de ser súper interesante, de eso no tengo dudas.

(Arly) claro que si además cuento con ustedes para ayudarnos

(Pao) sister sabes que si! Jijiji pero ya me entro curiosidad, no seas mala dime que están planeando plisssssss....

Estábamos en lo más interesante de la conversación cuando se escucho un gran ruido : BUMMMMMM!!!!!

Todo se lleno de humo!

Ehem! Ehem! Ehem!

(Pao) ¿Wow que Paso? ¿Arly estas bien?

(Arly) ¿Si Pao y tu?

(Pao) ¡Si! ¿Albert estas bien?

(Albert) ----

(Arly) Albert??

(Albert) -----

(Pao) ¡Albert contesta porfavor!

(Albert) ----

(Pao) ALBERTTTT!!!!!!!!

Continuara!


	2. Chapter 2

los personages de candy candy no son de mi autoria, el uso de los mismo en esta historia es por diversion.

Parte 2

Todos los que se encontraban en la trinchera, corrieron hacia el salón de te para ver lo que había sucedido...

Cuando llegaron una nube de humo aun cubría el lugar. El primero en entrar fue Terry ya que sabia k su linda moderadora, su mejor amigo y una de las princesas de Albert se encontraban ahí.

(Terry) Arly, querida! Donde estas? Estas bien? (Pregunto muy preocupado)

(Arly) Terry estoy aquí. Dijo cerca de la ventana

(Terry) en donde están Pao y Albert?

(Pao) yo estoy aquí Terry pero Albert no contesta (Le contesto asustada y preocupada que a su amado príncipe no le hubiera pasado algo.)

(Terry) no te preocupes linda! Ya esta desapareciendo el humo y veremos en donde esta. Dijo tratando de sonar muy tranquilo, ya que Pao estaba en estado de shock.

Cuando los demás llegaron y abrieron todas las ventanas se dieron cuenta que una pared estaba completamente destruida

(Archie) Pero que paso aquí? (sorprendido)

(Mirk) pues se volaron la pared! ( que estaba de visita)

Cosa que hizo que Vane la regañara con la mirada por la respuesta a su amado Archie.

(Vane) ahí sister si Archi lo que quiere saber es que paso por que esta no esta esa pared!

(Mirk) y porque no lo pregunta como es!

Stear que venia llegando junto con Rosario, les pido calma a las chicas, que por el estrés estaban a puto de pelearse.

(Stear) chicas por favor, después veremos que dijo o no mi hermano, por el momento tenemos que ver que estén bien los que estaban en la ficblioteca.

(Rosario) si chicas esto es súper raro, así que veremos que fue lo que sucedió y quienes estaban aquí.

(Terry) Arly, Pao y Albert eran los que estaban aquí, pero Albert no contesta, talvez se desmayo. (Dijo el actor de forma burlona cosa que hizo que las albertfans lo vieran como si lo quisieran matar) Yo solo decía! (agrego antes de que en realidad le hicieran algo)

Luisy quien estaba entrando a ver porque tanto movimiento se dirigió a la ficblioteca. Cuando vio que habían tumbado el muro y que Pao y Arly estaban llenas de polvo. Sonrío y comento.

(Luisy) Pao ¡sabia que terminarías por destruir la trinchera! jajajaja y no me esperaste jajajajajaja

Pao fue la primera en ver que Albert no estaba, estaba sin palabras, y cuando al escuchar la vos de Luisy reacciono

(Pao) Luisy, Albert....

(Luisy) si Albert te regañara ¡eso es seguro!

(Pao) ¡Albert no esta! (Dijo casi en un hilo)

Luisy la miro sin entender porque lo decía, pero las demás chicas al escuchar lo que Pao había dicho vieron para todos lados.

(Mirk) OH por dios! Albert desapareció.

(Vero / Aly) (Que venían entrando) ¡Eso es imposible!

Pero así era el rubio, que con su mirada te da paz, no estaba, había desapareció en algún momento después de la explosión.

(Luisy) pero me pueden explicar que pasa aquí y porque están así si Albert no esta? (Dijo algo molesta)

(Arly) Luisy, lo que pase es que Pao, Albert y yo estábamos tomando el te y organizando los siguientes ataques, cuando hubo una explosión y pues por eso es la pared que no esta, y después de la explosión ¡Albert desapareció!

(Luisy) ¡QUE! ¡No! eso no es posible, ¿quien fue? ¡Una de ustedes lo tiene y me lo devuelve ahora mismo! (mientras señalaba a todas las albertfans)

Todas veían una mezcla de desesperación y enojo en la cara de Luisy, Terry fue el único que se atrevió acercarse a la explosiva albertfan.

Terry: Luisy ¡princesa! Cálmate, tenemos que analizar que paso, y si te pones así no nos serás de ayuda.

Las palabras de Terry lograron si no calmarla por lo menos hacer que cambiara de actitud.

(Luisy) tienes razón, veamos si encontramos algún indicio de lo que paso. Y hagamos una lista de los posibles sospechosos (dijo muy decidida a encontrar a su adorado príncipe)

Continuara!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personages de candy candy no son de mi autoria, el uso de los mismo en esta historia es por diversion.

**Parte 3**

Las búsquedas para encontrar a Albert no dieron nada, las Albertfans estaban cada vez mas deprimidas, los demás chicos no sabían ya que hacer para animarlas.

(Stear) ¡Chicas! miren lo que les construí (Mostrando orgulloso de su nuevo invento)

Todas lo vieron con un poco de miedo ya que para nadie era secreto que los inventos des este apuesto chico funcionaban 5 minutos antes de explotar. Pao y Luisy salieron hacia el jardín, para evitar tener que ser las que probaran el invento. Pao salio por la ventana y Luisy por la puerta de servicio

En el jardín estaba Arly junto con Terry, practicando unas escenas de romeo y Julieta que los tenían sin aliento. Pao los vio de lejos y sonriendo se acerco a ellos.

(Pao) ¡Hummm...! ¡Hummm...! ¿NO interrumpo verdad? (Pregunto haciéndose la inocente cuando nuestros dos intrépidos amigos la escucharon se separaron)

(Arly) ¡Pao! Que sorpresa creí que estarías el la sala con las demás chicas para ver la sorpresa que Stear les preparo. (Dijo nerviosa)

(Pao) ¡Estaba! pero me salí de ahí, antes que me pidiera probar su nuevo invito. (Dijo orgullosa de haber escapado)

(Terry) jajajajaja ¡Pao te creí más valiente!

(Pao) ¡Si lo soy! pero no soy tan tonta para dejar que uno de los inventos de mi querido amigo explote en mi cara. Jajajajajajajaja

Arly que se imagino a la pobre de Pao con cara de confusión preguntandose que camion la atropello empezó a reír.

(Pao) ¡Mm! ¿Y tú de k te ríes?

(Arly) jajajajajajaja es que jajajajajajajajaja no, estaría chistoso jajajajajajajaja

(Terry) ¡Eh! ¿Que estaría chistoso?

(Arly) jajajaja es que imagínate la cara de Pao después de que el invito explotara jajajajajajajajajaja

(Terry) jajajajajajajajaja estaría súper chistoso jajajajajajajaja

(Pao) ¡Ejem! Cuando terminen de reír de mi (cruzando los brazos) Talvez me digan como va la búsqueda de Albert ya va una semana y ¡no aparéese! (desesperada)

Arly dejo de reír y puso una cara seria.

(Arly) Pao no te voy a mentir, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Tenemos a los mejores detectives del Candy mundo en esto y nada, no han encontrado nada.

(Terry) a mi se me hace que se esta escondiendo y no quiere que lo encontremos, ha de estar ocupado con alguna de sus fans. (Dijo riendo)

Luisy que apareció justo en el momento y cuando escucho la declaración del rebelde se enojo

(Luisy) ¡Como se te ocurre! que Albert nos tendría tanto tiempo ¡sin noticias! además las Albertfans estamos TODAS aquí así que ¡no puede estar con una de nosotras! (Dijo muy enojada)

(Arly) Terry solo bromeaba chicas, no se pongan así. (Tratando de calmar los ánimos)

(Pao) pero es que para nosotras es MUY difícil todo esto. ¿Quien pudo hacernos algo así? ¿Y porque a nosotras? Buaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaa

(Terry) Pao no llores, mira que lo encontraremos, ¡te doy mi palabra de caballero ingles!

(Pao) snif snif ¡gracias Terry!... yo los dejo me voy a mi recamara a preparar el próximo ataque.

(Luisy) si yo también esta semana ha sido muy difícil. (Dijo con cara triste)

(Arly) Terry acompaña a Luisy a su recamara y yo acompañare a Pao, nos juntamos mas tarde para terminar el ensayo :P

(Terry) ¡Perfecto hermosa! Nos vemos después ¡vamos Luisy!

Luisy solo afirmo con la cabeza. Arly y Pao de dirigían a la recamara, cuando escucharon el grito de Luisy.

Se miraron y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde se escucho el grito.

Continuara!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personages de Candy Candy no son de mi autoria, el uso de los mismos en esta historia es por divercion.

**Parte 4**

Al escuchar los gritos de Luisy, Arly y Pao se dirigieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia la puerta que daba a la recamara de esta nena. Al llegar vieron a Luisy tirada en el suelo desmayada.

(Pao) ¿Pero que paso aquí?

(Arly) no lo se, nena, pero hay que pedir ayuda para llevarla a su recamara.

(Pao) si voy por Terry y los chicos

Pao se detuvo un momento y reflexiono...

(Pao) Arly, ¿Terry no había quedado de llevar a Luisy a su recamara?

Arly se puso pálida al no ver a Terry en la entrada de la trinchera. Pao al ver la cara de Arly se dijo que no hubiera hecho el comentario.

(Pao) solo mira que Luisy reaccione, iré por ayuda.

Arly no podía hablar por el miedo que le daba pensar que a su adorado actor lo hubieran secuestrado al igual que a Albert.

Arly estaba ayudando a Luisy que empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento cuando llego Pao con ayuda. Marina y Aolani fueron de las primeras que llegaron ya que escucharon el grito de su amiga y aun estaban el la trinchera tratando de averiguar lo que había pasado con Albert.

(Marina) ¡Arly! ¿Que paso? (Pregunto, aun recuperando el aliento)

(Arly) ¡no se! Terry, tenia que acompañarla a su recamara, yo acompañaría a Pao, y escuchamos que grito, corrimos para ver que había pasado pero estaba desmayada y Terry no estaba (dijo, temiendo que en realidad del lindo rebelde no se encontrara)

(Aolani) ¡Como que Terry no esta! ¡No eso es imposible!

Al escuchar a Aolani, las demás chicas que ya habían llegado a ver o que sucedía, reaccionaron.

(Adri) pe...pe...pero por que dices eso (dijo casi rompiendo en llanto)

(Wiss) ¡Ya! cálmense que así no lograremos pensar bien que paso. (Dijo, confundida por las declaraciones de las otras chicas)

Vane que había ido por las sales para que Luisy terminara de reaccionar, se paro en seco al escuchar que su adorado Terry había desaparecido.

(Vane) ¿como así que desapareció? ¿Eso es imposible?

(Vico) pues así.. Como escuchas desapareció, y si no hacemos que Luisy reaccione no sabremos que paso. (Dijo ya algo molesta, por que alguien se había atrevido a tocar a su rebelde)

La trinchera de Galanes encantados estaba otra vez en estado de shock, para nadie era un secreto que si la guerra era para defender a todos los chicos muchas de las que participaban en ella sentían algo especial por el chico rebelde de la nobleza inglesa!

Continuara!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personages de Candy Candy no me pertenesen, el uso de los mismos en esta historia es por diversion.

**Parte 5**

Pasaron los días y no había noticias de Albert o Terry, las chicas estaban cada vez mas deprimidas, aunque los chicos que aun quedaban hacían hasta lo imposible para que las habitantes del lugar se distrajeran un poco.

(Luisy) no entiendo no hemos recibido ni una llamada de rescate.

Todas las chicas estaban desconcertadas, no entendían que estaba pasando y todas se echaban la culpa las unas a las otras. Hasta que Pao se canso de escuchar quejas y peleas.

(Pao) BASTA ! esto ya tiene que terminar ! no podemos seguir peleando entre nosotras mientras que Albert y Terry siguen desaparecidos. No creo que Luisy secuestrara a Terry o que ¡PCR a Albert! No necesitan hacer eso… a parte Luisy era la que estaba con Terry y la golpearon en la cabeza así que es ilógico.

(Vero) ¡YO SOLO QUIERO QUE ALBERT REGRESE! BUAAAAAA

(Luisy) Aly, marina, Arly, Pao, Mirk, PCR, Paty y yo también. Pero Pao tiene razón así nunca llegaremos a nada

(Vane) si tenemos que organizarnos y empezar a actuar con lógica y quienes se atrevieron a llevarse a los chicos las pagaran! (hablo con seguridad una de las moderadoras de la trinchera)

(Todas) ¡SI!

(Pao) bueno entonces organicemos un equipo de búsqueda.

Luisy se paro al frente.

(Luisy) yo tengo todo lo que necesitaremos para la búsqueda y propongo que el equipo lo formemos: dos Albertfans y dos Terrytanas, las demás esperaran por si hay alguna noticia (dijo con seriedad)

(Pao) si me parece bien ¡Yo me uno! Pero aquí tenemos todo lo necesario para la búsqueda

(Mirk) ¡Yo también iré!

(Vane) ¡La idea fue mía! ¡Así que participare!

Todas las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, ahora era de unir fuerzas para cuidar a los chicos que quedaban. Las 4 chicas fueron al sótano de la trinchera que era el centro de seguridad de la misma. Pao les mostró las instalaciones a las demás chicas y activo una puerta disimulada en un librero.

(Luisy) ¿Oye porque no me habías mostrado esa puerta? (Pregunto fingiendo molestia)

(Pao) ¡no podía! ¿Dime tu me has enseñado TODOS los secretos de la mansión?

(Vane) ¡WOW! ¡Esto esta genial! ¿Y como nos llamaremos?

(Mirk) para que quieres un nombre somos un equipo de rescate y ¡ya!

(Pao) jajajaja Chicas calma ¡Pasen! ¡Bienvenidas a la base de seguridad mas secreta del Candy universo!

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver el lugar al que entraron no se explicaban como nunca se habían dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba bajo sus pies.

(Vane) ¿Una pregunta?

(Pao) si, dime

(Vane) ¡Quien hizo todo esto!

(Pao) Stear (dijo sonriendo viendo las caras que ponían las chicas) Con la ayuda de un experto en seguridad. Lo único es que : ¡No pueden contar de este cuarto a NADIE!

Las tres chicas asintieron con la cabeza. El cuarto esta lleno de computadoras, y tenia una salida a las afueras del campo de batalla, las llevo para ahí. Había un garage disimulado dentro de el había un Audi 360, así como un jeep landscape, y 7 motos.

(Mirk) ¡Yo quiero una moto! (salto nuestra sister Ninja)

(Pao) jajajaja usaremos lo que necesitemos. ¡Regresemos! Falta que vean una cosa.

Volvieron al cuarto de comando y Pao se dirigió a otra puerta.

(Luisy) ¿Y ahí que hay?

(Pao) jejeje ¡Este será nuestro guardarropa! Estoy segura que Vane lo disfrutara es un walk-in.

Era un segundo cuarto un poco más pequeño que la sala de control pero tenia ropa negra, y otras cosas necesarias a investigaciones o rescates. En la pared del fondo en un marco dorado estaba la inscripción:


End file.
